Emmett And The Bear
by redapple1901
Summary: Since Stephenie Meyer never really put Emmett's story in any of the books, I wrote my own version. I know she has hers in her take outs. This is only a one chapter story, I will not be writing more of it, since it was only written as one piece and this...


Emmett And The Bear

In Emmett's POV

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"What's your story, I've heard everyone else's, but yours."

"Well I'll tell ya, then."

************************************************************************  
EMMETT'S STORY (THAT SHOULD'VE BEEN IN TWILIGHT, MY VERSION)

A friend of mine, Ron, and I had planned to go on a hunting trip, since it was bear season. We hiked one of the trails of the Appalachia's, took a few rest stops to pitch up the tent and…well camp. Then we got to one of the hunting sights, didn't get lucky few of the times, Ron got pretty mad, (he's a bit of a competition sort a guy). I at least hit one of them grizzlies twice, but didn't kill it and it ran off. We also fished in the creeks, for our food, I really didn't like seafood, but it was the only thing we could eat, since either of us could get a bear.

It was about a week along the trip when I….got attacked. It was the most exciting part of the trip, only because I was the one that was getting lucky with the shots. It was only that one grizzly that practically almost killed me.

It was late in the afternoon, Ron had gone back to where we had set up camp to take a nap, while I was out still hunting. I had found the perfect one and got into my position. I was ready to kill that big monster. I fired and fired again, making sure to get him. But this one was a big meany and not very dumb, like I thought he would be.

He charged toward me, and like an idiot, it was stupid to play dead after you decided to run away from it, which I did. He attacked me, and I tried to attack him back, but I was a little bit of a wimp, a wimpy idiot. I shot at it again hoping that would do the trick, but it didn't like anything else I tried. I punched and grabbed, but that wasn't enough. It bit and threw me all over the place. I tried calling for help, but I figured Ron was too asleep to hear me.

With all of the thrashing and biting the big bad grizzly had done to me, it finally reached a point where I felt like I was drowning in black water, dieing.

What seemed like forever, I felt like someone had picked me up and started carrying me somewhere. I thought it was Ron, who had finally woken up and couldn't find me and then found me, thinking I was dead. Then whoever or whatever was carrying me, started going faster, I mean extremely fast.

After a few minutes of the worlwinding speeding, we slowed down. When I woke up I was laying on an operating table in a dimmed room. There were people standing off to the side, staring at me intently, or at least some of them were. One of them was a tall man with wavy bronze hair, a muscular body and very pale skin, a chalky color. Another was a woman with honey brown colored hair, a medium build and the same pale chalky skin as the man. I turned my head to the corner of the room to see another woman, tall with long blond hair and the now familiar chalky skin. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life, I immediately fell in love with her.

A man with blond hair and the pale skin came into the room, wearing a doctor's uniform.

"Are you sure, Rosalie, that you want me to do it?" he asked my true love in the corner.

She nodded and stared at me with an expression of concern and regret, I couldn't really tell which. All I was thinking about was what the hell were they talking about. What exactly were they planning to do to me??

The man with the blond hair came towards me and started to speak again, "This will hurt for a few days. Rosalie has asked me to turn you into a vampire. She wants you to know she would've wanted to do it, but she didn't feel she had enough courage to."

I stared at 'Rosalie' in the corner and nodded to the man. The man with the bronze hair was very tense and looked like he was going to explode with rage, but somehow didn't.

Carlisle, the man with the blond hair, bit me and I almost had the erge to scream out in pain. A burning sensation filled my body, slowly killing every part of my insides. I laid like that for a few days, numb with pain. When the burning reached my heart, my body went cold, the burning turned to ice and I began to freeze. I prayed thankfully to God when it was over.

My new instincts surprised me. My thirst for blood was the weirdest of all, but of course I was a vampire now. I was very strong, like a grizzly bear. Carlisle had told me that some of our kinds bring something with them from their human life. He said for example, Edward, the one with the bronze hair, could read minds and said it could be because of his caring for how other people felt and thought.

After I was changed, Rosalie and I started building a relationship, which wasn't that hard. Later in the summer I proposed to her and she accepted. The whole family was overjoyed that we were planning on getting married for real. Carlisle had told me everything about Edward, Esme, Rosalie, himself and even me. He had said that he thought Edward and Rosalie would be together, but neither of the two seemed interested.

The wedding was absolutely perfect. Rosalie got everything she wanted and that was how it had to be or else she would pout. We went away from our family for our honeymoon and had an amazing time, I wouldn't even share those stories with you, I chuckled.

Bella just rolled her eyes, apparently understanding what I was talking about. "Is that it?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yep, that's how the great Emmett McCarty Cullen was changed into a vampire."

Edward walked into the room at that moment and just stared and laughed hysterically, probably reading my thoughts as he usually managed to. "You're hopeless," he said, still laughing.

"Well that was a story you never hear," Bella said.

"It sure isn't," Edward came over and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, and kissed her on the head.

I looked over at Rosalie who was standing at the top of the stairs. She smiled back and I ran up the stairs to meet her.

Edward and Bella laughed.

"Can I hear the 'Emmett and the bear' story?" she asked.

"Yes, sweetheart, I'll tell you the story." We walked down the hall to our bedroom, where I shared my version of how I was changed into a vampire, Emmett the great.


End file.
